My Distraught Heart Belongs To You, Oh Maiden
by MasterSprintersan
Summary: A very, very short CasshernxMahoro oneshot. This is NOT my best work at all, but whatever.
1. My Distraught Heart Belongs To You

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Casshern Sins" or "Mahoromatic". All of the credit goes to the creator(s).**

**[Author's Note] This is just a really short, fluffy, romantic story that I felt like writing about Casshern and Mahoro. To me, these two make one of the most perfect couples ever. If you don't like the idea of these two being together, then please don't read this story; go somewhere else, okay? By the way, the Casshern in this story is the "Casshern Sins" version. Oh, and I'm sorry about any typos and other writing errors.**

_**(My Distraught Heart Belongs To You, Oh Maiden)**_

_**Casshern's POV**__: _I am death. That's all I am. I am a monster that cannot die. I am a monster that cannot seem to find any peace in this broken down world. I am a monster that must constantly remind those who forget what death actually is. I hate it. I hate the fact that I'm living, knowing that I can't even die. Why was I created? What is the meaning of my existence? What's strange is no matter how much I ask myself that question I can never find any real answers for it. In this life, I did meet and make friends. There is Ringo, Friender, and even Lyuze.

But in the end, the people that I loved dearly seemed to disappear right before my very eyes. I haven't seen Ringo since forever, Friender ran away somewhere, and Lyuze died a long time ago. I believe Lyuze was the only person that I ever felt that feeling around, a weird feeling that people call "love" or something. That was until I met HER. Her face, her voice, her hair… I remember it all too well. I can hardly remember her name, but I think it is Mahoro Andou. We've been running into each other quite often lately, and we've even spent lots and lots of time together.

This woman and I seem to share a lot in common with each other. It's like… I feel some sort of a connection towards her. At first glance, she looks like she couldn't harm a fly, but her skills when it comes to fighting seems to be on par with my own, if not higher. We often fight off these metallic, giant creatures together, and her abilities amaze me. She's so remarkable and beautiful. To be honest with myself, I don't believe that I've met anyone as incredible as her before. Every time I see her, every time I hear that voice of hers, I feel that same strange feeling that I always got around Lyuze. But this feeling is a little different. It feels much stronger than the last time I felt this way.

_**Mahoro's POV:**_ It was a stormy and disconsolate looking day, and I just finished fighting a bunch of robots not so long ago. Ever since I started my missions here in this abandoned wasteland of scrap metal, I met a guy who really caught my attention. He was like no other person that I've met before. He was skinny, had a lot of hair, and he always had a frown on his face. We did get to know each other fairly well, and he did tell me a lot of things about his life, so going by the things that he told me… I guess I can understand why he can never smile much. But, I want to see him smile. I want to make him feel happy. But, how can I do that?

I know that I was not created to love somebody and get married or anything, but when I met him, Casshern, I felt my heart melting for him. It's strange, though. I never felt this way towards anyone before. What is it about him that drives me so crazy? I guess it's everything about him. He's everything that I've ever wanted in a friend, but to be more precise, he's everything that I've ever wanted in a man.

To my surprise, I saw Casshern sitting down on the ground not so far away. When I noticed him sitting there, I felt myself becoming awfully happy. He just doesn't know how wonderful he makes me feel. When I was close to him, I began to wave my arm back and forth as I shouted, "Hello, Casshern!" He slowly turned his head, looking at me with his blue, dejected eyes. He then stood up on his feet, still looking sad, as always. "Hello," he said to me, sounding as if he was whispering to me. I continued to walk over to him until I was standing right in front of him. He looked down for a few seconds, and then back at my face. "I'm guessing you were fighting something again, right?" he asked me.

I guess he noticed how torn up my battle outfit was. I was pretty cut up, now that I think about it. I started to rub my arm as I answered back with a smile, "Yes, but I'm alright now." Casshern soon broke our eye contact by looking away from me. For some reason, I felt like something was wrong. Something about him started to make me feel so woeful and concerned. I felt myself frowning just like him as I asked him mellifluously, "Casshern, what is the matter? You always seem so down on yourself. You may have never noticed this, but you really make me worry about you a lot, you know."

_**Casshern's POV:**_ I make her worry about myself? She's right, I never did notice that. But now that I know, maybe I can change that, right? I don't know why, but that feeling I had was getting worse. It felt like it was literally burning my body. I soon looked back at her, not wanting to talk much at the moment. "Don't worry about me, Mahoro. I'm fine."

"How can you just lie to me like that? You're not alright and I know that you're not." She then placed her hand on my face. Her hand felt so soft. It actually made me feel… feel relaxed. I noticed tears building up in her dark green eyes. Was I really upsetting her this much? We stared at one another for what seemed to be for several minutes.

"Mahoro…"

"Casshern…"

She looked so beautiful to me. She looked so lovely. I couldn't take it. I felt like I had to touch her in some kind of way, which was weird for me to ever feel like doing. I didn't know what to do or how to do it, but I felt myself leaning forward a little, closing my eyes, and then pressing my mouth against Mahoro's. This felt unusual to me, considering I've never done anything like this before, but it also felt so right to me. Though she didn't do anything back to me, my body still felt an odd, delightful feeling. It was a feeling that I've never felt before, and I believe only Mahoro could make me feel this way.

I moved my lips away from hers in only a matter of seconds. I did like the way her mouth felt, and I did feel like I had to do that, but I also felt a little iffy about the action I just took. Though I was nervous, I decided to look at her. I wanted to know what she was thinking. She took her hand from off of my face and stared at me with wide eyes. It seemed like she couldn't talk. I was expecting her to slap me, or run away, or scream at me… but she didn't. She only gazed at me. Once she started to smile, that made me feel very confused. "I'm sorry, Mahoro. I-I don't know what came over me. I just… I just felt like I…" I then felt her hands grabbed onto my shoulders, tears now coming out of her eyes.

Never in my life have I ever seen a woman, or anything else in general, as beautiful as Miss Andou. Her face was so close up to mine now, and I could feel her warm breath touch my lips as she whispered to me, "Why did you stop for, Casshern? Please… please kiss me again."

_**Mahoro's POV:**_ Before I knew it, I felt him pushing his lips against my mouth again, making me drown in deep, bottomless pools of splendor. He was actually kissing me, so this meant that he actually loves me. I knew that had to be the case. Why else would he be doing this? After a while, I couldn't help it. I soon started to return the gesture by kissing him back. I never did anything like this before, but I'm thankful my first and only is with Casshern. I felt his hands slowly travel up and down my waist, making my body heat up so intensely. After a while, I noticed how his kisses were becoming much more strong and passionate, which only encouraged me to kiss him back with just as much vigor and exuberance.

Simple words can't explain the feeling he was giving me. I felt sheer pleasure, pure happiness. I just hoped that he was feeling just as delighted as I was feeling. The way he was kissing me, the way his arms were wrapped around my waistline, and also the love that I felt in his lips was simply enough to drive any girl fanatical. I was trying my best not to make any noises, but I couldn't help it the more this carried on. I could not halt the loud moans that exited from out of my throat as he continued to claim my lips like this with his own. He later unhurriedly began to pull away from me, ever so slightly sucking on my bottom lip before letting it go and smiling at me; I smiled back at him.

I felt like I was about to pass out because of all of the enjoyment that I was feeling at the moment. He then pulled my feeble feeling body against his and tightly hugged me. I gently hugged him back as I asked happily, "Is this your first time kissing somebody, Casshern?"

"Yes, actually, and I don't ever want to kiss anybody else but you, Mahoro. I… I love you," he spoke to me. Hearing those words completed me. The one that I loved essentially loved me, too. Now, I felt like my life had an even brighter future than before.

"I love you, too, Casshern. With all of my heart I do. Perhaps we should get married then, huh?"

"Yes… I like that idea."

_**Narrator's POV:**_ Nobody knows how or when, but at some point in their lives, Casshern and Mahoro got married to each other. The meaning of marriage, and other things, took Casshern a while to understand and whatnot, but his beautiful, android wife helped him understand a whole lot of things. Both Casshern and Mahoro were quite the amorous type when it came to sharing a little romance. It seemed as though they couldn't let one day pass on by without sharing at least a little erotic like activity. Of course, Mahoro was always against such things, but since she was very much in love, and married at that, she most definitely didn't mind at all. Bottom line: these two were **MADE** for each other.

_**The End!**_

**Okay, I know this was rushed and very cheesy as if a ten year old girl wrote this, but I really wanted to give these two a quick romance story. Since this story is pretty crappy, I really beg somebody else to write a fanfic that is CasshernxMahoro based. I have WAY better executed stories than this one! Trust me! Anyway, thanks for reading! God bless you ^_^.**


	2. Your Graceful Smile

**[Disclaimer] I don't own "Casshern Sins" or "Mahoromatic". All of the credit goes to the creator(s).**

**[Author's Note] I just wanted to write a little bonus chapter, I guess. Enjoy, if you can that is! ^_^. I'm also sorry about any typos and other writing errors, by the way T_T.**

**(Chapter Two – Your Graceful Smile)**

_**Casshern's POV**_: My life has changed so much from what it used to be. It used to be so saddening to me. Not only that, but also so very bewildering to me, as well. I didn't know anything about myself, anything about the world. I really hated the fact that I can't die. Why live if there is nothing to live for? If all I ever did was destroy things and kill people, then why should I even be given the gift of life? And why exactly can't I die? Though I still have no clear answer to that question, I no longer wish to die, not anymore, and that's because now I… now I have something to live for, something to protect. It's an android, a female android, and her name is Mahoro, Mahoro Ando.

She's the most beautiful and amazing thing to me. I seriously don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever lost her. I remember telling her to leave me alone when we first met. I told her to stay away from me because I was a monster, I was death. Though I told her all of those things, she didn't seem to listen to me, or even seem bothered by the fact that I was a dangerous life form. It was like she saw right through me. She basically showed me who I really am, and I can't ever thank her enough for doing that. Over time, I soon began to realize that I had a very strong and very strange feeling towards her. It was a human emotion called love, and there are many different types of this feeling, so I heard.

I knew in my heart that I couldn't possibly live without her. I loved her way too much to just abandon her and never see her again. The infamous ruin took away so many virtuous people's happiness, including my own, but not again will that happen. Never again will it harm another poor, innocent soul. Mahoro and I created a life together, a life that made us both forget about our hideous past and horrifying destinies. Something that brought us even closer to each other was a thing called marriage. I never heard of such a thing, and at first… I really did not understand it at all. But thanks to Mahoro, I was able to understand it completely.

_**Mahoro's POV**_: Casshern was so clueless about the concept of marriage, but that wasn't his fault. Nobody was there to simply educate him about these types of things, so I decided to teach him about marriage and many, many other things. The hardest thing I think we've been through, besides fighting off massive hoards of killer robots, was finding a way to even get married. After what seemed like forever, we did the impossible, and that was finding somebody that could legally and lawfully get us married. I never knew my life would be as complete as it is now. I believed that I'd always be out in the battlefield, doing nothing but fighting for survival. But when I met him, my beloved Casshern, my life was officially and beautifully made anew.

The very first time we made love together opened up my eyes and revealed to me a world that I never knew even existed. It was a place that made me feel like the most happy and luckiest woman alive. It was a magical place that I'd only share with Casshern, my darling Casshern. Today, I decided to have a picnic outside. There was never any nature around us, such as trees, grass, or even flowers, but we had a picnic anyway. I was wearing my maid dress, while Casshern was wearing his usual white outfit without wearing his helmet. He always had such lovely, brown, flowing hair.

We were quite the distance away from our house, merely eating some of the food that I prepared for us both. Yesterday was pretty dramatic because these evil robots tried to kill us for no apparent reason at all, so that was why I wanted to have a picnic. I wanted to cheer us both up. Casshern seemed like he couldn't get over yesterday's battle, though. I guessed that it was because of that robot that sliced my side very badly. Casshern completely annihilated the thing straight after that, too. I kept on telling him that I was okay, but he was still mad at the fact that I got hurt. As we were sitting down next to each other, I put a slice of cheesecake near his mouth, trying to feed him the sweet, sugary sustenance. He slightly opened his mouth and bit into the cake, chewing softly afterwards. I then smiled at him.

"I hope you saved lots of room for dessert, Casshie," I said to him. "Does it taste pleasing?" He didn't say anything back to me, but he did nod his head. I stared at him until he was done chewing his food, and then I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes as I did. "Casshern, I told you that I'm fine now. That was yesterday. Today is a new day, you know."

After a long gap of silence, I soon heard him whisper piteously, "I should have protected you from that beast. I just wasn't quick enough…"

"You didn't see it coming. It was way too random and fast for anybody to see that arbitrary attack coming. It could have been much worse than that. Besides, you did a great job on protecting me."

"How can you possibly say such a thing? That behemoth attacked you… and I wasn't quick enough to stop it. If only it was me instead of you, Mahoro. If only… it was me instead."

He was always such a gentleman, and I loved him for that.

_**Casshern's POV**_: I felt so guilty, I felt so stupid. If only I seen that attack coming, then Mahoro wouldn't have suffered such a painful blow. I hated myself for that. I don't want her getting even the tiniest scratch on her beautiful body. I can't forgive myself otherwise. I felt her head move from off of my shoulder. I knew that she was looking at me now. I could just feel her eyes on me. I couldn't, I couldn't look at her. It would only pain me more.

"Casshern, look at me," I heard her whisper to me.

Her voice, that voice of hers forced my eyes to look in her direction. And that smile… such a graceful smile. She looked so happy. Did she honestly forgive me? I didn't understand her. As she gazed at me with her gorgeous, emerald colored eyes, she then leaned over towards me and softly kissed me on the lips. I felt myself react to her touch instantly as I pressed my lips back against her very own; our tongues soon mingling with each other as our kisses quickly started to become much more impassioned and heated. We exchanged numerous slow and passionate kisses with one another before gradually stopping our affectionate actions, afterwards gazing into each other's eyes as we pulled away.

"Casshern, I love you, and I know without a doubt that you always try your best to protect me. Mistakes happen and there is nothing that we can do about that. I'm fine now, okay? I don't think that I can take seeing you frown like this any longer," were the words she spoke to me with such elegance and beauty, that angelic smile still on her face.

_**Mahoro's POV**_: "So, you forgive me?" was what he asked me, looking dazed as he gaped at me.

I giggled at him before cheerfully replying back, "I was never mad at you from the beginning, silly! Oh, you're so daft sometimes, but you are so cute when you act that way."

He then smiled at me. That smile made my day. "Thank you, Mahoro. I love you, too."

"Awwww, Casshie."

I could tell that I was blushing now, but I didn't care. We then kissed each other again; completely forgetting about the picnic that we were having as we deliberately began to drift away in the familiar river of our own passion, desire, and love.

**The End!**

**I hope you enjoyed this… God bless ^_^.**


End file.
